Nemurenai Yoru Wa (Sleepless Nights.)
by Oxymoron
Summary: Sequel to 'When Only One Can Reach My Soul'. You'll finally figure out who the person Precis is singing about is! I suggest you read its prequel before you read this, or else it will all be spoiled. Well, after you read, reveiw it, because I want to know


Nemurenai Yoru Wa (Sleepless Nights.)  
_____________________________________  
A/N: Sequel to 'When Only One Can Reach My Soul'. You'll finally figure out who the person Precis is singing about is! I suggest you read its prequel before you read this, or else it will all be spoiled. Well, after you read, reveiw it, because I want to know how terribly awful it is.  
_____________________________________  
  
  
  
  
Ashton rolled over once more. He opened one of his eyes to glance at Precis, who was sleeping beside him. She looked so peaceful. How come he couldn't sleep?He sat up and walked over to a window. He cracked it slightly and let the cool wind blow the hair off his face. His worried oculars glared off into the distance, the ever present frown on his face. After having Ururun and Gyoro excorsized, there wasn't much to do. He was just glad that Cleric could get them into human's   
bodies. 'I wonder what they're doing right now,' Ashton lingered over every thought that crossed his mind.  
  
He heard rustling from behind him. It was Precis, adjusting her position in bed. She had turned to face the window, the moonlight glowing lightly on her face. Ashton'sexpression switched, and his mouth somewhat contorted a smile. Heplaced a hand in the middle of his bare chest and sighed. He stared back out the window, and spyed something interesting. It was Celine, talking to herself.  
  
"I can't believe he did this to me again. How could he? Inconsiderate..jerk! I'll never get a real boyfriend if I keep dating him!" Celine was obviously ranting about Dias.They'd been dating for quite some time. Behind everyone's back. Actually, Ashton, in all his sleepless nights, was the only one who knew. At this hour, everyone wasalways asleep, but Ashton.. Ashton usually stayed up all night. Not on will. He was just..lonely.  
  
He remembered that night when he'd heard Precis sing that beautiful song. He'd never know if she had finished singing it or not, because he'd opened the window to hear her better, and she stopped singing. He hoped she didn't know it was him listening, because if she did, then he'd be in for an earful. Precis obviously hated evesdroppers.  
  
And then she stirred again. This time, she'd sat up, and was rubbing her eyes. She tossed the covers off and padded her way to the bathroom. Ashton sighed, and took refuge back in the bed, sliding his eyes closed. About three minutes later, Ashton still hadn't found sleep, but Precis had returned from the bathroom.   
  
Ashton opened one of his eyes to stare over at Precis, who'd just settled into the bed. She yawned, and stuck her hand out from under the covers, and gave a little wave. "Hi," she said, sleepily, and buried the side of her head in the pillow.  
  
"Hi," He offered a greeting of his own, which brought a little smile to her face. Ashton sighed and watched her over. The moon was just perfect. Precis had already closed her eyes, but she still spoke to him.  
  
"Ashton, do you miss Gyoro and Ururun? I know they've only been gone a month, but they've been on your back for a long time. I know I miss them. They were so funny. And cute." Ashton gave a short smile, and reached his hand out to touch Precis. But he couldn't. He quickly withdrew, which shook the bed. Precis blinked her eyes open and stared over at him. "Ashton?"  
  
Ashton, who had just snapped out of his thoughts, nodded. "Uh, yeah. I miss them lots." He looked to the side, trying to hide his embarassment. "They were my best friends. Not to mention, now that they're gone, I feel alone a lot." Precis frowned.  
  
"Ashton, you shouldn't feel alone. You've got Claude, and Rena.."  
  
You... Ashton thought.  
  
"And Celine and Dias.."  
  
You..   
  
"Bowman and Leon.."  
  
You..  
  
"Opera and Ernest.."  
  
You..  
  
"Chisato and Noel.."  
  
You?!?!  
  
"And me." Ashton released the big puff of air he'd been holding in. He was waiting for that.. His face had almost turned blue waiting for her! She smiled. "Ashton, you've always got me.."  
  
Ashton then smiled, as wide as his lips could spread. That was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard! Before he could think, he'd grabbed the girl's face and pulled her into a kiss. At first, Precis had freaked out. That was an unexpected move! Yet, apperciated.   
  
Almost as quickly as he'd pulled her in, Ashton release the small girl. He blinked his eyes incoherently at her, as she returned the same confused glare. Studdering something, Precis tossed the covers off, and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Ashton smacked his hand against his forehead, knocking him out, cold. Poor boy, didn't realize his own strength.  
  
What a mistake he'd made...  
  
_____________________________________________  
And thats that! Should there be a third? Make it a Trilogy? Hmmmm?  
_____________________________________________ 


End file.
